


Always a Good Boy

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, M/M, NSFW, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Just a little smutty drabble~





	Always a Good Boy

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” Sam traced his brother’s cheek with his thumb and carefully hooked it between his plush lips. “Tell me, Dean." 

Dean gazed upwards, his eyes barely able to fully open. They rolled back with each breath, so relaxed and empty, his body open and ready for anything he was given. 

 

"Tell me,” Sam said again; a demanding tone creeping into his deep voice.

“Please, Sam, let me suck your cock,” Dean whimpered, his jaw twitching, his eyes closing entirely as he waited for the answer. 

Sam smiled and caressed Dean’s cheek. “Ok, Baby, go ahead.”

Dean felt a rush of warmth flow over his entire body. It started at the top of his head and trickled down through every vein, filling every cell, calming his very soul. He rocked back on his heels and parted his lips, his mouth watering as Sam lowered his briefs. 

Dean opened his eyes and gasped gently at the sight before him. Sam’s cock lay long and half-hard just inches from his face.

Forgetting the cuffs, Dean tried to reach out, but his wrists were held tightly behind his back, the cold metal of Sam’s handcuffs biting into his bare back. He stared at his brother’s cock, so beautiful and ready, just waiting for him.

“Well?” Sam said; a slight twinge of mock-annoyance painting his tone. “What are you waiting for?”

Dean licked his lips as he looked up into Sam’s eyes. He held his breath and leaned forward, his strong legs keeping him steady as he teetered on the hard floor.

“Go on,” Sam said, fitting his fingers gently through Dean’s short hair. “Show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean sighed as his tongue shot out to roll across the tip of Sam’s cock.

Sam’s breath hitched and his fingers tugged as Dean’s plump lips closed around him. “Such a Good Boy, Dean. Always such a Good Boy.”


End file.
